Sam
Samuel "Sam," '''labeled '''The Nice-Guy Gamer, was a contestant on Total Drama Back In Action and a member of the Cutthroat Castmates. Sam returns in Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare and is a member of Unidade. Sam is considered one of the top ten heroes of the series, and returns to compete again in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Heroic Hippos. Personality Sam is addicted to video games and his GameGuy. In fact, his first ever appearance in the series involves him playing on his console, excited about an upgrade. As a result of his attachment, Sam's physical strength is lacking and he is the slowest contestant of the second generation. However, Sam is a nice, optimistic guy who is easy to get along with and not hesitant to give compliments, and even though he has bad luck, he wants to help his team win and be useful to them. He tends to use language and terms related to video games, such as when he calls his team mates "expert level awesome" in Saving Private Leechball. He also says he needs a "power up" or "power levels low" whenever he's tired and low on energy. Whenever deprived of games, Sam will often hallucinate real life as being parts of a game, seeing the world as pixelated game sprites. Total Drama Back in Action Sam returns for the season, and he is seen immediately playing video games as he is introduced. Sam also greets Dakota, but he gets a response from her that doesn't imply a good attitude, which he questions, but she just shrugs it off. Sam is later placed on the Cutthroat Castmates, and he and Harold immediately become friends after Harold finds him rad. In the first challenge, which is to find the film lot, Sam and Harold decide to team up together, so they run together throughout the challenge. In the challenge, Sam manages to use his video game techniques in the real world, impressing Harold. Sam’s team ends up winning the reward challenge. While all the drama happens on his team, Sam just plays video games, but he wonders what Dakota was going to tell him earlier. His team ends up winning the immunity challenge, having them safe from elimination. Sierra wants to know Dakota’s secret about Sam, which causes Sam to question Dakota about this, but she tells him that she isn’t hiding a secret from him. In the next episode, still, Sam wonders what Dakota is hiding from him, but can’t figure out. For the dodge ball challenge, Sam is appointed by DJ to be in the dodgeball challenge, though DJ secretly thinks that Sam will do badly at the challenge. However, despite DJ doubting him, Sam manages to knock out two people, causing him to win the reward challenge for his team, which his team is happy for, and even Dakota who is on the other team. However, Sam doesn’t compete in the immunity challenge. In Raiders of the Lost Dork, Sam and Dakota finally get to talk, but it doesn't go Sam's way, as Dakota finally lets her secret out, which is that her dad is forcing them to break up, which leaves Sam heartbroken. During the challenge, Sam opens up to his new friend, DJ, about what happened between him and Dakota. After his team wins again, Sam quickly checks if Dakota is safe, and is happy when she is. After this, Sam tries to think of how he can make Dakota’s dad like and accept him to be Dakota’s boyfriend again. However, Harold tells him he needs to focus, and Sam tells him he should. In the challenge, Sam ends up being one of the last ones for him team to still be in the tent. Later on in the challenge, Sam becomes scared when he thinks Sierra is a boss from a video game and runs out, very tired. Sam ends up feeling embarrassed about what happened to him because of what Dakota’s father might think. After the Castmates lose, Sam listens to Courtney's complaint and votes for Beardo. In the next episode, Sam builds up the confidence to ask Dakota out, only to fall on his face, along with Jasmine telling him to go back to his team. Sam feels disappointed after this, and walks away, leaving Dakota rather depressed. During the choice to mutiny, Sam is tempted to go join Dakota’s team, but he ends up staying on his team after running out of time to make up his mind. In the challenge, Sam is at first appointed to be leader, but Jasmine ends up being the leader of their team, since she and Owen mutinied to his team. After their team loses, Sam votes off Owen with the rest of the team. Sam eventually gets to ask Dakota if she will go out with him again, but she isn’t sure, leaving him devastated once again. While this happens, Justin tries to get the team to vote off Sam, but isn’t quite successful. For the second part of the challenge, Sam ends up competing in it along with Blaineley, DJ, Jasmine, and Leshawna. Sam ends up leading his team to victory in the first two parts of the immunity challenge. In the final part, Sam ends up beating the other team, and saves Samey from the castle, which makes his team safe from the elimination ceremony. After, Sam and DJ end up having a conversation about DJ’s past girlfriend, but it’s soon ended once DJ leaves the conversation. At the end of the episode, Sam is completely upset once he sees Dakota walk into the Lame-o-sine, away from the competition after she was voted out by her team. In The Sound of Drama, Sam is determined to win the competition after Dakota was eliminated. DJ ends up trying to cheer Sam up, but DJ begins to cry himself, and feels very emotional about break-ups. For the musical challenge, Sam doesn’t participate due to not having musical talent. DJ tries to help Sam again by giving him his phone, and Sam thanks him, although it has no battery. Their team ends up losing, and Sam votes for Jasmine with most of the team. Courtney continues to manipulate Sam in the following episode. Courtney tries to get Sam and DJ into an alliance to vote off Justin and his alliance by making a fake video of Justin stealing Sam’s GameGuy, and Sam is convinced. For the challenge, Sam cheers Courtney on, though she ends up losing for them. After, DJ warns Sam that Courtney is not trustworthy. Sam votes with DJ, and the team for Courtney, which sends her home. Despite voting for her and her going home, Sam makes a new friend in Courtney, and fare-wells her when she is eliminated. In the first merge episode, Sam eventually makes the mid-way point and merges, which he is happy about since it's his best season. In the challenge, Harold tries to get himself, Sam, and Justin into an alliance, but DJ manages to get Sam to join his alliance instead. The two team up together to try to win the immunity challenge, but Sam is left alone when DJ has to go somewhere for a few minutes. Sam even gets information from his alliance member, DJ, that Harold has the idol. However, the two end up being eliminated from the challenge after being captured by two zombies. Sam then worries about DJ, but he tells him he is fine. Sam votes off Dawn, and she ends up being sent home. In Loose Lips Loose Hearts, Sam and DJ are paired up for the dating challenge. However, during the challenge, DJ goes to the control room, where Sam immediately follows him. In there, DJ reveals that he has secretly been Scarlett the whole time, and he locks Sam up in a cage, causing him to be frightened. Chris finds out and orders for the new challenge to catch Scarlett and save Sam. In the end, DJ comes back to his normal self, but Sam is seen angered at DJ, almost losing his trust in him. However, the two mend their friendship. In the end, Sam and DJ vote off Max with the majority, eliminating him. In the eleventh episode, Sam starts off the morning with falling out of this bed and noticing Mama DJ's overprotectiveness. For the first prison challenge, Sam immediately thinks of the world as a video game, and tries to break the bars with a "hammer", not realizing it's a stick in the real world. He then breaks through the bars when he puts a rock on the stick. In the second part, he is disgusted that the food is moving, but eventually finishes it when DJ lets him borrow some of his spice. Sam is then electrocuted while climbing the wall and eventually gets burned up and hurt. In the final part, Sam gets blasted by Duncan is slowed down a lot in the challenge, but he decides to eat the spaghetti and manages to win immunity along with his friend, Harold. At the elimination ceremony, Sam sadly fare-wells to his friend and ally, DJ, when he is eliminated from the competition, leaving Sam on the outs. In the morning of Alarming The Champions, Harold tries to cheer Sam up when he is upset about DJ going. For the challenge, Sam doubts that he will picked by either Blaineley or Leshawna, but Blaineley ends up picking Sam over Justin, causing him to be shocked and confused. Already in the challenge, Harold and Sam are on their own when Blaineley is immediately out. Sam's team eventually all win immunity and are safe. Sam decides to vote off Justin, but he ends up voting with the minority, and Rodney goes home, who Sam fare-wells to. In the morning, Sam is approached by Blaineley to create to an alliance to get to the final three, along with Harold. Sam agrees to it, although not fully trusting her. During this time in the game, Sam feels alone without Dakota or DJ, since everyone else is arguing and creating drama. Harold and Sam are both happy when they are paired up for the traveling challenge. When trying to get to the airport, Harold gets injured, causing Sam to be very concerned. However, Harold tells Sam to continue to run fast even if it hurts him. Sam quickly thinks of the world as a video game, and starts running faster and faster from his "power up". When the two are in the plane, Sam, along with everyone else, wonders if there is something wrong with Sky, who is mysteriously Sky-Bot. Sam and everyone else are shocked to find out they are still in Toronto, and even jump out of the plane, to Chris' surprise. At the elimination ceremony, Harold is shocked to find out Sam voted for him, but Sam apologizes to him, saying that Blaineley forced him too. Harold then accepts his apology. In Sam's last competing episode, Sam continues to feel like an outsider, but Harold tries to help him with his, and it cheers Sam up a little bit. In the trivia challenge, Sam manages to get one point, but it isn't enough to beat Gwen's score of three points. Sky-Bot then comes onto the set, and Sam, along with everyone else, is shocked and confused. Sam ends up being the only one to ask if they should save Chris, to which everyone disagrees. When Julie Chen, the new host, comes onto the set too, Sam is confused and wonders who she is. In the end, Sam gets eliminated with only two votes, who were Blaineley and Leshawna, but he still is friends with them. Sam thanks everyone for the experience he had, and gets into the Lame-o-sine, where he gets fifth place in the season. In The Aftermath X, Sam is still crushing on Dakota, but it's also still awkward since their break-up. When being interviewed by Sierra and Alejandro, Sierra asks him a lot of questions, to which he answers to all of them. Alejandro asks him if it was tough losing the million since he was trying to win it for Dakota, and Sam says it was. However, his interview is cut short due to Alejandro saying he is too boring, so he drops a piano on Sam, which Sam luckily escapes, but he trips on a piece of the piano, hurting his "coconuts". When Justin tells Sam that he didn't want to compete with his ugliness, Dakota stands up for Sam, making him blush very red. In the finale, Sam is one of the jury members that gets to ask a question to each of the three, Blaineley, Leshawna, and Gwen. He asks them if he was targeted before his elimination, which all of them say yes with an explanation. Dakota and Sam also reunite and become a happy couple once again, except this time, Dakota wants to get engaged, which Sam is worried about at first, but then asks if she wants to marry him, which he happily excepts, making them the first couple in Total Drama history to be engaged. Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition *Everytime Sam won an individual immunity, he won it with somebody else. **Coincidentally, both times he won, it was with Harold. *Sam is tied with Geoff for the least amount of votes against him. **However, as of Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare, Sam has gotten two more votes against him. Miscellaneous *Sam and Dakota are the first engaged contestants. Gallery Total Drama Back in Action SamIntroduced.png|Sam is introduced to his 3rd season. HaroldSamTeamUp&Run.png|Harold and Sam decide to team up to find the film lot. DJSuggestsSam.png|Sam is appointed by DJ to be in the dodge ball challenge. DJSamAgree.png|Sam, along with DJ, are both confused about their team's performance. SamRunOutofTent.png|Sam runs out of the tent in fear. CourtneyConvinceDJ&Sam.png|Courtney tries to convince Sam and DJ into an alliance. DJSamAlliance.png|DJ and Sam make an alliance at the merge. Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare See Also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants Category:5th place Category:Protagonists Category:Contestants Category:16th place Category:Heroes